


ghosts in the machine (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or a stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1447585">ghosts in the machine</a> by hollimichele.</p><p>Author's summary: History, Peggy has learned, never tells the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts in the machine (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ghosts in the machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447585) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



### Length

50 minutes, 22 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 32 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/ghosts-mp3-mf) or [a zipped 34 m4b podbook](http://bit.ly/ghosts-m4b-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to a sample: 

Or listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/ghosts-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I also had a lot of Peggy feelings after Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and this fic was an excellent way to work through those, while at the same time testing out some process changes to use in the long hockey WIP (now a whole 10% recorded, woo).

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than proving history wrong.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/16854.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2591202.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1919887.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/839837.html).)


End file.
